Little Voice
by reflecting
Summary: ItaSaku It had been a one night stand, so why was he asking Sasuke about her? It was a fling, so why wasn’t it just leaving her alone!
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:** The wonderful **cream tea anyone** **  
**

**Pairing:**Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Genre:** Romance, humor, AU non-massacre

**Rating: **T (tell me if I need to put it under M)

**Warnings:** OOC, repeated mention of (past) sexual activities, swearing, crack, PoV changes, English is not my first language and this is my first Naruto fic ever

**Summary:**It had been a _one night stand_, so why was he asking Sasuke about her? It was a _fling,_ so why wasn't it just leaving her alone?!

**Notes: **This story was inspired and influenced by the song "Little Voice" by Sahlene. I don't own Naruto's characters, nor the song.

* * *

**o-oOo-o**

**Little Voice**

**oOo**

It had just been a one night stand, a simple fling. She hardly knew him after all, and at the time, even his name had slipped her mind as she'd stared into awfully familiar eyes. Drunk, craving a soft touch, she'd captured all his kisses without much thought. If she tried to recall real hard, she could still taste the rain on his tongue and the sweet taste of her lip gloss smeared onto his lips. His body pressed closely against hers had not helped in the warm summer night, and while at another occasion she might've protested, she had been glad to slip out of her dress.

Blurry scenes of pleasure and embarrassingly heated moments floated into her mind when she reached this part of her reminiscence, making her curse and bless the fact that she had not been a virgin. Blessed, because she had been able to take the lead and replace his arrogant expression with one of bliss. Cursed, because she couldn't help but think she might not have found herself in this situation had her innocence been intact.

_It must've been the alcohol,_ she mused.

**Or the way he **_**paid attention**_** to us.**

Rolling to the side, she frowned.

_Guys have done that before; it wasn't HIM making it special. It was the alcohol, honestly._

Sakura nuzzled into her pillow and froze when her lungs were filled with his lingering scent. How had it gotten there?

**I doubt it was the alcohol. We can take more than just ****a few itsy-bitsy spiked drinks! I mean, you're a medic. You can easily aid your liver and kidneys with chakra. **

She got up from her bed, moving slowly. She was back safely in her apartment, but his marks on her skin had seemed to grow during the few hours she'd spent asleep since she'd snuck out of his embrace.

_Back to "you" and "I", are we?_

Absently, she poked a bite mark located between her breasts, just visible in her night dress' cleavage, and blushed.

**Well, this little voice of yours ****can but give advice on life and its meaning. Taking physical form would mean getting us both into the mental ward. **

Snorting, she wondered where her wise inner Sakura had been last night.

**Right with you of course! I couldn't miss THAT, now could I?**

She grinned, agreeing. Putting the embarrassment aside, she was more than willing to agree it was the best, mind-blowing sex she'd ever had. Not that she had a lot of it in the first place, only five times before last night, but it had been enough to crush her romantic dream of rushing straight into heaven and feel the world shatter in the way novels told.

_But last nigh__t was anything but disappointin__g!_

A delighted giggle filled her head as she shook it, her smile not leaving her lips as she made her way towards her little kitchen. While making breakfast, she hummed and moved her hips to the sound; determined to never think of him again - unless she needed to. She had not been left without new knowledge in the sinful world of pleasures, and after all, it might come in handy.

_He sure was good, my first __one-nighter__. When I see him next time, I'll have to make an effort and keep my eyes off him. Just my luck for it to be HIM though. But, Sakura Haruno shall not regret such a wonderful night!_

Chewing her cereal viciously, she forced the nervous and regretting feelings away. She had done well so far, and hadn't spent much time thinking about it. She hadn't even used his name, desperate to keep him out of her personal bubble. She hadn't believed it could be this hard to share intimacy with a stranger and keep it on the level of _unaffected_.

**But****Itachi Uchiha isn't exactly a stranger, being your teammate's older brother Sa-ku-ra-**_**chan**_

She drained her glass of milk and slammed it down on the table, growling.

_Thanks for the reminder, bitch._

Trying to ignore the evil chuckles in the back of her mind, Sakura dumped her dirty dish in the sink before stomping away to the bathroom.

**Oh it wasn't a reminder actually; you've known it all the while. Just avoided to think about it, didn't you? **

She sighed, ignoring the chant of **'**_**gotcha!'**_ going through her mind as she undressed and stepped into the shower. Thank heavens for this to be her day off; she needed to cool down. If she wasn't careful, she'd break her promise of not letting last night get to her in any way.

_Oh gosh…_

Having frozen in her position as she rubbed soap onto her skin, Sakura wondered if the Uchiha heir was a sadist, because from what she could see of the marks on her skin he'd been _everywhere_, and there was _no way_ to miss it.

o-oOo-o

"Good morning Naruto!" Sakura greeted, waving lazily towards the hyper blonde before coming to a stop in front of him. He was grinning from ear to ear, reflecting the sun that was now high in the sky. Perhaps now wouldn't be a time to classify as morning, but she doubted he would notice. He'd probably only just got up anyway.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" he replied, blinking in puzzlement when he noticed her fingers fidgeting with a scarf wrapped around her neck. Wasn't it a bit hot for a scarf? Come to think of it, she wore a long-sleeved, though rather thin-looking, dress today. If someone hated too much heat, it was Sakura-chan. She never wore more than necessarily for the day's weather. Shrugging it off for now, Naruto remembered just why he had been so relieved to spot his pink-haired teammate.

"Ah! Sakura-Chan! Have you seen Sasuke? The teme said he'd spar with me today, but seems like he got cold feet and ran away!" he said, voice going from polite to angry to smug as he laughed.

**Hm, Sasuke? The little brother of your lover last night? Yes! I remember him!**

_Bitch._

Sakura felt her already flushed cheeks grow hotter as she blushed uncomfortably under Naruto's _innocent_ gaze.

**My, my. Even after getting together with Hinata he's still so ignorant, isn't he?**

Swallowing, she forced a smile onto her lips.

_And, again, thank the heavens for that. _

"No, sorry, I haven't. I just got up and went over to Ino's…. I haven't seen him since – umm – yesterday," she replied, mentally slapping herself for sounding so nervous.

**Ouch! Stop hitting me! Anyway, yesterday…oh, that brings back memories, doesn't it?**

Unbidden, flashes of last night went through her mind; Inner Sakura fast-forwarding a carefully recorded movie.

_Shut up. I have no reason what-so-ever to linger on that subject and I shall not be distracted b__y something so stupid. So __there!_

"Oh," Naruto replied, sounding very disappointed before brightening, "You can come with me instead, Sakura-chan! It's been a while since we sparred, you're so busy in the hospital nowadays…"

**That would be a great distraction, wouldn't it?**

She frowned, suspicious. She had a bad feeling about this…but her Inner Sakura did have a point.

"Sure!" Naruto jumped up in joy while hooting his victory. Over what, she didn't know.

It wasn't until a big crater graced the training grounds and a grinning Naruto was dodging her punches _shirtless_ made her realize how bloody _hot_ it actually was, and how much she regretted being a prude by covering bitemarks with seemingly thin material that only served to keep her body's heat trapped.

**Take it all off and scream to the world what wonderful sex you had last night, with ITACHI UCHIHA!**

This time, Sakura didn't miss. Naruto flew straight into the forest, breaking branches and snapping trees in half on his way. She didn't miss a beat as she went after him, catching him in mid-air only to punch him straight down into the ground.

_STOP. REMINDING. ME!_

When Naruto coughed up blood, and she felt the heat drain her energy too quickly, Sakura called it quits. Dragging a protesting blonde towards the nearest shade, Sakura slumped down on the ground and started to heal their wounds. She didn't bother to hold back, knowing she would have time to regain her chakra in peace and quiet. It was, after all, her day off.

"Sorry Naruto, I'll have to go home and take a loooong shower, again. Why don't you look Sasuke up? I've healed you properly now and served as a warm-up, so your day isn't over yet," she said, trying to replace his pout with a smile. He didn't disappoint.

"Ha! I'll find him and kick his ass, that coward!" he announced, shaking his fist as he did. Sakura grinned, moving to get up but fell back down with a startled yelp as the mocking voice of the third member of their team sounded behind her.

"I doubt it, dobe. If Sakura managed to knock you down then you won't stand a chance."

She hated how he implied her weakness whenever he argued with Naruto, but after a few years, she stopped caring. She was stuck in the role as the girl in their otherwise male-only team, and some seemed to be slower than others to understand females weren't always weak.

"You're turning into Kakashi-sensei teme! You were supposed to meet me three hours ago! Soon you'll be a pervert too; I wouldn't be surprised if you already were!" Naruto shouted in reply, getting up from the ground. Sakura just sighed, still sitting down, and fiddled with her scarf; wrapping it closer around her neck. She grimaced as she made sure her clothing was straight and covered what it needed; the fabric sticking to her sweaty skin.

"Hn."

Sakura froze at his grunt, shivering at the resemblance. She hadn't taken notice of it before, but it wasn't just the brothers' dangerously handsome features that were alike.

_Bad, bad, bad trail of thoughts, Sakura._

"Well, I'll get going. Have fun," she chirped as she quickly stood up, turning to face Sasuke and Naruto, who had moved to stand and glare into dark eyes. The young Uchiha's eyes flew to her and she hesitated for a moment before moving to leave.

"Sakura," he said, efficiently stopping her in her tracks before she reached past them. "My brother asked about my team."

**HA! Were we so gorgeous and deviously addicting that he can't keep his mind off us? SCORE!**

_Fuck…_

"Erm, so?" she managed, flushed cheeks turning a hue darker. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Have you done anything to catch his attention, Sakura?" he asked, frowning in discomfort about confronting her like this. But it was unusual for his brother to ask such questions, since it was not necessary. He already knew Kakashi and Naruto were on his team, the only one he didn't know much about, if anything at all, was the pink-haired medic fidgeting under Sasuke's curious gaze.

**Hm, have we done something to catch his attention Sakura? Does fucking count? No? Let's see, what was before that? Foreplay? Groping? Kissing? Drinking? Eye contact? I wonder…**

While people told you to listen to the little voice of reason, Sakura wished she couldn't. Her head, bright red, was now officially as close to a tomato it could get, with the exception of the light pink hue breaking the intense red color. Realization and wonder hit, at the wrong time entirely.

_I had sex with THE Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha clan and older brother of my teammate. I had wild, passionate sex and now his little brother is asking me…gosh…he's asking me...if I have done anything to catch his attention? WHAT AM__ I GOING TO SAY?!_

"Eeeerrr," she began, laughing nervously as she strangled herself mentally **(GAH! AIR!!)** "No, I don't think so Sasuke…um…what makes you say that?"

"Hn, I told you. He asked about my team," he said, sounding slightly annoyed, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, well, no, I don't think I have. Now, eerr, I gotta go…really hot outside…need a shower after all that sparring! BYE!" she rushed, sprinting off to avoid any more questions.

**He's not suspicious now, no, of course not.**

_ARGH!_

o-oOo-o

Sometimes, having a whole day ahead of you with no obligations and nowhere to be is a nice break in a stressful life. But for Sakura, it proved to be pretty boring, and very unsettling. Had time ever passed this slowly?

**Psh, what a hypocrite. Last night, you would've done anything to make time stop!**

She groaned, slamming her head into the table once more. Ever since she woke up, the little voice in her head had refused to drop the subject of a certain raven-haired male lying deliciously exposed in a large bed **(with silk sheets!)** while his mouth and hands made her whimper and moan in a most embarrassing way.

_I'm not supposed to think about this__damnit!_

With another thud, her headache increased. Everyone around her would probably think she was going crazy. Surely, young kunoichis don't go banging their heads into tables repeatedly while muttering to themselves?

**I don't see why you're trying so hard to **_**not**_** think about it. It's a losing battle, and you know it. Why don't you just suck it up and join me in this wonderful reminisce? **

As if she wasn't already! Groaning, she sat up straighter only to slump back into a defeated hunch; slipping down a bit in her seat.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to order?"a young man asked nervously, fidgeting with his notepad and pencil. His uniform and nametag, **(Sho Tanaka? Hm, doesn't roll off the tongue like HIS, no?)** indicated that he did, indeed, work here. As if his question wasn't obvious enough.

"Eeerr, sure," she replied, slowly pulling herself up into a more presentable position. Laughing nervously, she absently scratched her head before continuing. "I'll take a milkshake."

At his questioning stare, she quickly added "Chocolate". Nodding, he was about to leave when an all too familiar voice stopped him.

"Add a glass of ice tea to that."

Sakura blinked in confusion as Sasuke sat down on the seat opposite of her, as if it was a _normal_ occurrence. When he made no move for conversation and continued to wage some kind of staring contest, it clicked.

**Ohohohoho! And thus, the secret will be revealed! YOSH! DENIAL, BE GONE!**

"Ehum," she began, clearing her throat as she took in the dishevelled appearance of the younger Uchiha. "Good spar?"

"Hn."

…

**Do you think giving him the same treatment as his brother will help increase his vocabulary?**

"Ack!" was her, this time, loud response to her inner self. Staring with wide eyes at the male before her, cheeks aflame, she tried to fight off the forbidden mental images slipping into her mind.

_No. Way. No, no, no! He's my __friend!__ And I…I screwed his BROTHER __last night_

She shook her head in disapproval of the suggestion, causing pink locks to fly; revealing the proportion of her neck the scarf no longer covered.

**All the more logical you'd find the idea appealing. They do look alike, you know…but personally, I prefer **_**men**_**, not boys. And gosh, was he one manly bastard….**

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke called, snapping her out of her horrified state and silent conversation. His gaze was concerned, if a bit annoyed, and she found herself quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Ahahah! Sorry Sasuke, the heat is driving me crazy!"

**Are you talking about the heat outside, or the one between your legs?**

"ANYWAY!!! What was it you wanted?" she said, a bit too loud in order to interrupt her inner Sakura, while leaning forward to seem interested as she forced a smile onto her lips. Twitching in her effort to not abuse her head further in a vain attempt to shut her little voice up, Sakura paid little attention to the suspicious look on Sasuke's face.

"There's something you're not telling me," he stated, making her breath hitch in slight panic. She had known this was what he was here for, but still…she hadn't wanted it confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Feigning innocence was the only option for her now, according to the desperate part of her brain.

**Humph. Prude.**

"He asked me again," Sasuke said, ignoring her question as he too leaned forward, "He wondered what you specialized in, how long you had been Tsunade-sama's apprentice and if you always wear red."

Not really expecting the question, Sakura blinked silently; trying to figure out where this might lead. Why had he wanted to know why she always wore red?

**Red dress, red forehead protector, red bra, red panties…**

_Oh my…he couldn'__t..?_

"My brother isn't one to ask those kinds of questions _(especially not the last one)_ about someone who hasn't left an impression. It's unnecessary."

When she continued to stare at him as if she had no clue what he was getting at, Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. It was annoying enough to question her like this; feeling a need to know and not getting the knowledge fast enough. And Sakura's reactions so far only fuelled his curiosity.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" he questioned after a moment of silence. When she was about to argue, he cut her off by continuing. "I'm asking you; again, what you have done or what have happened to make my brother interested enough to seek information about you."

**HA! I told you, we're awesome! Itachi Uchiha is INTERESTED! C'mon, even his **_**little brother**_** – Sasuke, that is – said it!**

"He…he_what?"_ Sakura asked, still pretty confused. It had been a _one night stand_, so why was he asking Sasuke about her? It was a _fling,_ so why wasn't it just leaving her alone?!

**He never **_**said**_** it was just for one night. It was you who snuck away, remember? Psh, idiot. We could've been still in bed by now, exhausted by making passionate love the whole morning. Grr, I hate you!**

"_Sa-ku-ra,"_ Sasuke growled in warning. She flinched and debated on trying to run, again, or pull herself together for once and end this. Coming to the conclusion that perhaps it was time to do the latter (with some help from the famous Uchiha glare), Sakura prepared herself by taking a deep breath and mentally bitch-slapping her all too excited inner self.

"Um, okay well you see…I kinda met your brother at the party last night," she confessed, supposing he at least deserved some amount of truth. Confronting her like this only meant he was quite desperate to know, and knowing Sasuke, that was a very rare occurrence indeed. He probably had a hard time even admitting he felt curiosity towards this seemingly unimportant issue.

"By party, do you mean Tsunade-sama's get-together?" he questioned, not sounding that convinced. What had his brother been doing _there?_ From what he knew, the crowd only consisted of the social, those who loved sake and the ones like Sakura; unable to turn down a persistent invitation to a 'party for friends'. Since Sakura had gone so had Naruto and Sasuke, for some unknown reason. He was still trying to figure out how the dobe managed to drag him to such places. Anyway, despite the fact that he hadn't been very interested in the things happening around him, he was pretty sure he would've noticed his brother's presence…right?

"Ehum, yes, the get-together," the pink-haired girl confirmed, nodding for emphasises. Silence followed. He sighed, realizing she wouldn't continue on her own. Hn, annoying.

"What happened then?"

**WE KISSED!! SHANNARO!!**

"Well, we talked."

_Good, remain calm…c'mon Sakura, you can do this…_

"About what?"

**The amusement of watching drunk****s making fools out of themselves. I don't really remember how that turned into a "hey, my place or yours?" kinda thing but…who cares about the details?**

"About…"_whatever your brother talks about when NOT hitting on his little brother's teammate? _"…weapons. Weapons and yeah, I asked him a little about the sharingan…"

…**like if he really could undress you with his eyes…pity it was an illusion, no?**

"Hn. Then what?"

**You know, "coffee at my place?" and all that crap. Let's just skip to the point, shall we? **

**WE.**

**HAD.**

**SEX!**

"Dear God Sasuke!! What does it matter?! What business of this is yours?!" she finally snapped, slamming her fists into the table as she stood and glared at a stunned Sasuke. Gosh, she had _had it_ with her bitchy inner Sakura's comments and the bloody_interrogation_ and constant _reminder_ of last night! Itachi wasn't even here; she hadn't _seen him_ for hours! Yet he was the only thing she could think of, and she was getting so tired of him without him doing _anything_ but violating every corner of her mind! Not to mention in what ways he presented himself in her thoughts; it felt as if she was constantly just slightly aroused, _almost_ hitting that level when fabric gets damp. Luckily, her inner self seemed to occupy that stage for her so she wouldn't have to lock herself up in the apartment to take care of certain problems.

"Sakura, what have you done to your neck?" Sasuke asked, a few agonizing minutes after her outburst. She hadn't even noticed that any time had passed; too busy concentrating on breathing slowly and mental rants. Blinking, she even spotted the glasses of milkshake and iced tea standing innocently on the table. When had they gotten there?

"Eh? Neck? Wha-". She promptly shut her mouth. In a moment of panic, she reached up to swiftly put her scarf into place; covering the bluish and reddish marks that clashed with her pale skin. Even as she fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves and fixed stray locks of pink hair she knew it was already too late; he knew. Had it been Naruto, he wouldn't be able to figure it out. But sadly, this was Sasuke. Her obvious reactions, her cryptic, nervous answers and the typical traces of a different kind of sparring grazing otherwise untouched skin…

_Now what?_

Staring at her teammate and friend, Sakura decided the best thing would be to wait for a reaction at least. In slight fascination, she observed his blank expression turn into one of realization, before abruptly changing into mildly disturbed with a hint of disbelief.

**Well, he seems to be taking it---**

"---Sakura, how far did you go?"

**---well?**

Sitting back down, she sighed. This last little lie would probably save them both from a great deal of embarrassment; she just needed to calm down enough to seem truthful. She never was that good at lying.

"We didn't---"

"---I think you forgot this, cherry blossom."

Sakura stiffened, she knew that voice! Looking up, she wished she hadn't. She also wished she had reacted faster and blocked Sasuke's view before something life-scarring occurred.

Too late.

Itachi Uchiha stood calmly by the obscured table, his even gaze meeting that of horrified emerald green, as he held out her _lacy,_red_**bra**_; complete with a straight face and an air of absurd normalcy.

**Well, that pretty much answered his question****, didn't it?**

**o-oOo-o**

**oOo**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. My first Naruto fic ever XD Sorry for the crappiness... Anyway, I know, the end calls for a sequel or a continuation and I'm thinking about doing just that, but...yeah. We'll see what kind of response I'll be getting from y'all! 

REVIEW:D


	2. Sequel

**First off...**

**THANK YOU ALL:D**

I'm amazed this recieved such positive response! So, due to many requests (and threats involving leeks...O.o), I shall do a sequel!

Oh, and it will be up within two weeks...because of a certain someone..and leeks...yeah.

OH! And someone mentioned FanArt for this piece XD I won't mind if anyone actually wants to draw something from this fic, I just wanna be notified coz I wanna see the awesome result :P

...and of course I had to do a pic of my own. It sucks, but if you want to check it out, follow the link below (just take out the spaces and all) and if that doesn't work, check out my profile XD

http colon // surrenderdammit dot deviantart dot com / art / Little -Voice - Red - n - Lacy - 79098973


End file.
